Ichiro Uchiha
Ichiro Uchiha (うちは イチロー,Uchiha Ichiro) is a jōnin-level shinobi who was a hero from the First Shinobi World War. He was sealed in ice for over a century, and was discovered and resurrected by Ryūto Shinto. Background Childhood As a child Ichiro, grew up constantly training with other members of his clan. When Ichiro was seven years old, he and his mother were picking flowers outside the village, when they were attacked by various shinobi from a nearby clan. After seeing his mother's dead body, he lost consciousness for a time. When he awoke, his mother was lying in top of him, covered in blood. As well the dead bodys of the shinobi that attack them. It was later reveled that Ichiro was the one who slayed them. One day when Ichiro was twelve, pior of becoming a jōnin, was blinded during a battle. Sometime later, he learned that of the death of his brother, he asked his clan to replace his eyes with those of his older brother. Though, for a short period of time he was implanted with the eyes of a member of the Hyuga Clan that was killed by a member of his clan. First Shinobi World War Not much is known about his involvement in the war. However, it has been suggested that he serve under Madara Uchiha. It was later reveled that Ichiro was frozen by various members of Yuki Clan with a powerfull technique, during the end of the war. Personality Ichiro is a laid-back shinobi who often shows signs of arrogance and tends not to think of his actions. In various occations, he has been told that he is a child in a adult's body. Ichiro's views over the Senju and Uchiha Clans has changed noticeably since meeting Ryūto Shinto. He has concluded that there actions is what has lead to there demise. In many instances, Ichiro is seen arguing with Naoki Senju the last member of the Senju Clan for not supporting him during there battles. Appearance Ichiro is a fair-skinned man with long, white hair. He is seen sporting a standered Uchiha outfit, and a black cloak over his shoulders with the Uchiha crest printed on it. Abilities As a member of the Uchiha clan he is a well skilled shinobi. Taijutsu Ichiro is a skilled shinobi who is skilled in the use of Taijutsu. He has shown a great agility and coordination in his attacks. Ichiro has shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He is able to fight multiple enemies single handedly and able to open two of the Eight Gates. In addition, he was able to perform Dragon Clinches Tiger a technique that was unique to Ryūto Shinto. Ninjutsu Ichiro is a very skilled shinobi who has great skills with various Fire Release and Water Release techniques. As seen with his use of Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique. According to various shinobi he has mastered various jutsu that are unique to his clan. Sharingan As a member of the Uchiha clan, Ichiro possesses the Sharingan. He first developed it during the death of his mother. However, he forgot he activated the Sharingan do to the trauma he suffered seeing his mother's death. Like Itachi, he can mantain it active for a extended period of time. Unlike other sharingans, which has black design and red background, Ichiro's Sharingan has a black design and a white backround. It is unclear the reason for it's design, though it has been speculated that it has something to do with it's relationship with the Byakugan. Ichiro, has claimed that he once possessed another Dojutsu for short time. Mangekyō Sharingan Ichiro awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after learning of the Uchiha Massacre. However, he refuses to use any of its techniques do to the fear of going blind. However, various shinobi have commented that his fears are unnessery since he actually possesses the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, since he already was implanted with his brothers eyes prior of awaking in. Up to date, it is unknown if Ichiro is able to utlize any of it's basic techniques. However, he has shown the use Omodaru and Kashiko which are unique to Ichiro. Just like Amaterasu and Kamui are unique to Itachi Uchiha and Obito. Intelligence Despite his laid back attitude, Ichiro has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In addition, he apears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and adjust to his fighting style accordingly. Plot Uchiha Revival Arc Ichiro is first seen frozen in thick layer of ice, in which Draco used the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique in order to break the seal. Trivia *Ichiro can be compared to Captain America forom the Marval Universe. *According to the his Data: **Ichiro wishes to resurrect the Uchiha Clan. **Ichiro Uchiha favorite phrase is "Burn to Death!". *Ichiro is the longest living shinobi to date. Quotes *(To Ryūto Shinto): Category:Taoisac